


I miss her but she hates me

by iampercynotperseus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, High School, Love/Hate, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampercynotperseus/pseuds/iampercynotperseus
Summary: Percy had moved to San Fransisco with his parents when he was a kid abruptly when his dad had a big figh with Athena, but, after his parents got a divorce Sally and Percy move back to New York where he might reencounters many of his old friends and Annabeth, the girl he left without having a chance of saying goodbye. As a new school year starts he realizes he is in the same school as all of his friends and has a chance to see them all again and apologize. Most of them are happy he´s back, but not all of them.Will Percy win them all back? What happend for Percy to leave? And why
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Hello New York

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever so if you´ll please be kind to me. i would still love to hear your constructive critisism.

“Percy!”

I could hear my mom calling me from the truck.

“Coming!” I left the two boxes on the kitchen counter and ran downstairs to help my mom with more boxes.

It was the Friday before the new school year started and our moving truck had just arrived that morning, a day after us, and my mom and I had been at it no stop after breakfast. It was now close to midday and we were almost done. Two boxes of pizza were waiting for us. I was starving.

”There, grab the last three boxes,” my mom told me when she saw me approach. She herself was carrying two so I didn't complain and grabbed the last three boxes and took them to the apartment.

”Perfect, ” I heard my mom say to the guys that drove the truck outside. ”Thank you so much for your help, now come inside so I can pay you and so you can eat a slice of pizza”.

”Thank you, ma'am, that sounds great.” Said one of the guys.  
The three of them came through the door, my mom going straight for the money and the guys standing by the door awkwardly.

”Here, ” I said opening a box of pizza, ” have some”.

The guys got some pizza as my mom came back with the money. While she paid them and thanked them for their services, I decided to take my boxes to my room to unpack after lunch. When I came out, the guys were gone and my mom was waiting for me at the table.

”So, ” she said,” are you happy to be back?”

”Yeah. I'm happy. But I'm also a little nervous”

”Nervous?” my mom asked with her brows furrowed. ”What are you nervous about?”

”Well... Of seeing everyone. I haven't seen or talked to any of them in years. What if they don't want to be friends anymore?”

”Sweetie, the probably missed you, and I don't think they won't like you anymore. Besides, you don't even know when you are gonna see them”

”Yeah, you're right. We probably don't even go to the same school” I said and started to eat some pizza.

After we finished eating, we both decided to start unpacking. That took us all day but by dinner, we both had unpacked our stuff and only had left the house decorations we brought with us to unpack. After dinner, we went to bed.

The next day we decided to finish unpacking so that we would be able to go shopping for last-minute essentials for school the next day. The day passed by without anything major happening and by the end of it the house was fully unpacked and all of our things had a place.

The next morning we decided to go to the supermarket and some stores to buy all the things we were missing at home. 

As we were leaving a store I heard a man's call out after us. ”Sally? Percy?” 

We both turned around to see Zeus and Jason Grace walking towards us. Jason had grown taller since I had last seen him and was now an inch or two taller than me. His dad had grey strands in his hair and looked older than the last time I had seen him. Both of them were looking at us with confusion in their blue eyes.

”Zeus, Jason!” my mom said as she saw who had called out our names, ” long time, no see”.

”Yes, we haven't seen or heard from you in ages!” Zeus said as he approached and extended his hand towards me, which I shook. ”Percy, you have grown so much.”

”Yeah”, I say with a polite smile, ” I guess that happens as time passes”.

Zeus lets out a small chuckle, ”you're right. So, what's going on with you guys? Are you back living in New York or just visiting? And where is Poseidon, Sally?”

My mom smiled awkwardly as she answered, ” Well, Poseidon and I are getting a divorce and I wanted to come back to New York, so Percy and I just moved here a few days ago.”

”Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm glad you guys are back. We thought we would never hear from you guys again.” Zeus replied and they continue talking about what had been going on, while Jason and I just stood there awkwardly in silence.

Jason was the one to break the silence. ”So, you're back?”

”I guess so,” I said a little bit nervous about where this conversation could go. What if he didn't want me back? What if none of them wanted me back? What if they hated me for not saying goodbye, even though it wasn't my fault? 

”Man,” Jason said as a smile grows on his face, ”we've missed you.” 

”I've missed you guys too, ” I said letting out a breath of relief.

Then Jason did something that almost made me scream, he pulled me in for a hug and slapped my back. At first, I tensed up but then I relaxed and returned the gesture.

As we pulled back I let out a small laugh and smiled. Jason smiled back.

”We should get together sometime, catch up, maybe see the others?” Jason asked me with a light push on my shoulder.

”Sounds great.” I said and let out another laugh.

”How about right now?” he asked, arching his brow.

”Oh I can't, have to get all my stuff ready, I start school tomorrow.”

”Right! There's school tomorrow. Man, that sucks. What school did you get into?”

”Oh I don't really know the name, let me ask my mom.” I said and turned to my mom, who still was talking to Zeus, probably about why she and dad were getting a divorce. ”Hey mom”, I said and tucked her arm lightly to get her attention.

“Yes sweetie?” she answered turning towards me as well as Zeus, who had stopped talking and was looking at me.

“What school am I gonna be attending?” I asked awkwardly, looking towards Zeus apologetically for interrupting their conversation.

“Oh, um, it’s called Goode High School”.

“No way!” Jason said before I could thank my mom. ”That's the same school we ALL go to!”

”Thanks mo- What?”. I said at the same time.

”Yeah! The old gang? Grover, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth... We all go there!” he said, his smile somehow bigger. Me on the other side, I'm so much more nervous than before. 

They all go to the same school as me. I'm not prepared for that. I thought I would have time to get ready to see them, but now I was only hours away and I couldn't understand why I was so nervous. I must have been so surprised, standing there, watching Jason with wide eyes and my mouth a little, because when my mom spoke to break the silence I got startled and almost jumped.

”That’s amazing! See Percy, not everyone at school will be complete strangers! Isn't that great?” She said with enthusiasm, putting her hand in my arm.

“Huh? Um.. yes, amazing” I said with faked enthusiasm.

”Sounds pretty great” I heard Zeus say as I zoned out, caught in my thoughts, ”We have to go now, but that means it'll be easy to get together again, so I hope to see you both again soon.” 

And with that and a couple of waves, Zeus and Jason were gone.

”Come on Percy, we have to get home too and get things ready for tomorrow,” my mom said to get me out of my thoughts again.

”Yeah, yes, coming,” I said and followed her to the car.

When we got home, we put the groceries away and got my lunch for the first day of school ready and I prepared my stuff. We ate dinner and went to sleep.

In the morning when my alarm clock woke me, it took me some time, but I got up, showered, and got dressed for school. Then I helped my mom out with breakfast (blue waffles for good luck) and left my things near the door.

By the time marked the time when we had to leave, we had finished our breakfast and washed the dishes, and we're picking our stuff to go to the car, my mom to work and me to school, which was on her way to work, so it worked perfectly for drop off pick up.

We talked a bit on the way to school and said our I love you’s and goodbyes when we got there as I got out of the car.

When I stepped into the school, I was relieved to see it was a normal High School and just as I was gonna ask a stranger where I should go if I'm new, Jason came towards me.

”Percy! My man! Good morning and welcome to Goode High School. I'm guessing you need directions?” he asked clapping his hand to my arm.

”Yes, I was about to ask someone. What am I supposed to do? Where do I have to go?” I asked smiling.

“Come on I’ll take you, it’s just down this hall”

We walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door, which Jason opened and I followed him in. There was a desk with two ladies, one that seemed busy on the phone and the other writing something on her computer. As we walked in, the one writing on the computer looked up and smiled at us.

”Hello Jason, who's this?” she said looking at me.

”This is Percy Jackson, Penny, one of the new students this year.” he answered giving her a polite smile.

”Oh, so you are one of the kids that are getting a school tour and you probably need a timetable for your classes. Let me look you up, ” she told me and went back to writing something on her computer. ”Perseus Jackson, right?”

”Yep, that's me”

”Okay then, let me print some things for you and in a minute someone should come to give you a tour of the school,” she said and turned to the printer.

In the meantime, I turned to Jason and said, ” So, how's everyone?”

”Oh they are all great! They were really happy to hear you were back.” he told me clapping his hand on my shoulder.

”You told them I was back? When?” I asked because classes hadn't even started and students usually weren't this early.

”Oh, last night, over text in our group chat”

”Oh, right! Group chat.” 

Percy had a phone, but since his father had paid for it, he didn't really allow Percy to use it for anything that wasn't calling him or his mom to tell them where he was when he wasn't coming home. Maybe now that he didn't live with his father anymore he could.

”Okay, ” Penny said as she turned back, done with printing, with some papers, which she placed in a folder with the school logo and gave to me, ” so, these are all the things you are gonna need. Your locker number, ” she told me as she pointed at everything, ” your time table, a map of the campus, just in case, and a list with things you might need that you can get from here.”

”Okay, perfect, thank you very much, ” I said and smiled politely towards the woman.

”You're welcome, honey. If you need anything, you are always welcomed here.” she smiled back at me. ”Now you just have to wait for the girl who is giving you your tour around the campus to show you where things are.”

I started to check the papers that had been given to me when the door through which Jason and I had come in thru slapped open and a girl came in screaming:

”I'm here!”

I continiued to check thru the papers as I heard Jason talk to the girl, who was catching her breath from running.

”Wow, Annie! I never thought I'd see the day where you'd be late to something!” he said with a laugh as the girl glared at him.

Annie? That´s a familiar nickname. Do I know an Annie? It kinda rings a bell, but who?

”Hey Jason, what are you doing here?” she said out of breath.

Annie... Annie... Oh my God! 

”Oh! I'm just accompanying Percy here! First day and all.” Jason said, punching lightly my arm. The girls turned to look at me and her eyes widen with recognition, her brows furrowing.

Just then is when I looked up and saw the girl I had missed the most and I let out a breathless.

”Annabeth.”


	2. Hello School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy goes to a new school and finds old faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have a few questions for you at the end of the chapter so please answer if you can! In the mean time enjoy!

“Percy Jackson.” 

I was finally looking at her gray eyes again, but something was off. She was basically glaring at me. I could see the anger in her eyes and couldn’t understand why.

“Hey,” I said giving her a small smile.

”Hi, ” she said back but didn't smile.

We continued to stare at each other for some time until Jason cleared his throat, catching out attention and started to talk.

”Well Percy, I see you are in good hands so I leave you two to your tour, I have to go to my locker to get somethings. See you around.” he said as he opened the door again and left.

Annabeth turned to look at me once again and then turned to look at Penny and approached her.

”Hi, how are you? Can I get the passes and could you print me my time table?” she asked with a bright smile. ”I forgot to print mine at home.”

”I'm great, and of course honey, give me a sec.” Penny turned back again to the printer while Annabeth and I waited in uncomfortable silence.

It had been a long time since I had seen her, so I took the opportunity to actually look at her and see how much she had changed in the last few years. She had grown taller but was still a few inches smaller than me. Her hair has grown longer and her curls seemed to be looser than before, her blonde hair shiny as ever. She was wearing a skirt and her legs looked longer and slim. She had grown into her body with a bit of curve. Her outfit fits her really well. She wore a tennis white skirt and a gray t-shirt, she had on a pair of converse white boots and a backpack that seemed perfect for school. When I finally looked at her face I could see she was only wearing a little bit of lip gloss and when I looked at her eyes, they connected, causing me to blush at the intensity. She must have felt me looking at her.

”Looking for something, seaweed brain?” she said the nickname I hadn't hear in years, causing me to feel pressure in my chest and my stomach to turn.

”No, you just changed a lot since I saw you.” I told her truthfully.

She let out a scoff, ”yes, that tends to happen with you don't see someone for a while and don't keep up with them, ” her tone harsh.

I was about to ask what was going on when Penny came back with the papers.

”Here honey! And remember, you can take as much time as you need on the tour, so don't pressure yourself. And goodbye Percy, have a great first day!”

”Thank you,” I said as I hurried up to catch up with Annabeth who had bolted out of the room murmuring under her breath, ” of all the times I have to give the tour, why this time? Why him? Argh.”

Not gonna lie, that hurt a little. I thought we were friends and that she had missed me as Jason had said. 

Whatever just follow her and try to talk to her about it.

As I continued to follow in silence we got to the main entrance where she stopped. She turned to me, her gray eyes stormy with emotions I couldn't read. Before I could say anything, she spoke.

”So, after all this time you are back.” I could hear the anger in her words.

”Yes, my mom and I just moved back.”

”And what about your father?” her voice harsh like before.

”My parents got divorced, so my mom decided to move far from my dad and I decided I wanted to live with her.” I explained and for a moment her eyes softened. But it was just a second before they became harsh again.

”Oh okay. Well, whatever. Let's start the tour.” I could only nod in response, a little hurt from her response.

”This is the lobby and from here you can get to...” she explained to me where everything was while I paid attention and only talked when I had a question. By the end of the tour, the third period was about to end and there was one more class before lunch, so Annabeth took the opportunity to ask me for my time table to show me where my classes were. 

While she looked through it, she also checked hers. It seemed like we share a couple of classes, one of them being our fourth period, so after she showed me where my locker was she waited next to me to leave the stuff that I would need for the next class and then we went to her locker just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the third period and students started to pour out of classrooms.

Just when we were about to go to the classroom I heard someone shout behind me:

”Percy Jackson!” I was just in time to turn and see Hazel run towards me with her arms open to hug me.

”Hazel!” I said pulling back to look at her. She also had grown a lot but was still pretty shot. Her head just barely reached my chin. But her hair was as curly as ever and her eyes somehow look old and mature. I hugged her again before Annabeth clearing her throat made us pull away.

”Hi Hazel, what are you doing over here, don't your classes take place on another side of the campus?” she asked looking at her questionably. I had forgotten that hazel was a few years younger than me and was some grades bellow.

”Yes but I saw Jason and he told me that Percy was here and I couldn't wait to see him until lunch, so when Jason said he was probably with you I rushed here to say hi and give him a hug.,” she said sweetly as she smiled at me. I smiled back and then the bell rang again and Hazel’s eyes widened. ”Well, see you later guys. And Percy? Be prepared to tell me everything!!”

And just like that, she rushed away and Annabeth guided me to our class. By the time we got in, we where the last one's to Greek literature and there were only two seats left next to each other in the front, which seemed to annoy Annabeth but I ignored it as I went to the teacher to introduce myself and then took a seat right next to Annabeth.

“Alright class, welcome to Greek Literature, I am Chiron, yes like the one from Greek mythology. We have a new addition to our course, Perseus Jackson,” he said smiling at me while I awkwardly sank in my seat. ”This year we are gonna be working in pairs a lot, so I want you to look at the person next to you and introduce yourself or in case you already know each other say hello.”

I looked around the classroom and realized that the person that was gonna be my partner for the rest of the year was the only person I knew in the classroom, and also the only person who seems to be really angry about the decision that our teacher made: Annabeth.

I really couldn't understand why she was so angry with me. We used to be best friends and the last time I saw her we were in good terms. Hazel and Jason seem okay with me... Why wasn't Annabeth okay? I needed to talk to her, alone.

“Hey,” I told her trying to sound neutral.

”You. Great, ” she said and rolled her eyes.

I tried to ignore her annoying and turned back to the teacher who started asking for attention from his students to start class.

-

When the bell finally rang, Annabeth stormed out, her things already packed up. I on the other had taken my time and tried to calm my nerves of seeing everyone. When I was done and turned to the door, I found Jason waiting for me just outside. When he saw that I had seen him he waved at me.

”Hey man! How's the first day going?” he asked me when I reached him.

”Meh... Could be worse.” I answered truthfully and then thought hey maybe I can ask about Annabeth, maybe he knows! And so I asked ”Annabeth seems really angry at me. Do you know what's up?”

Jason turned to me. ”Really? No dude, no idea. You should ask her.”

”Yeah I'll try after school.”

We walked together to the cafeteria and lined up for food, even though I had my own, I accompanied Jason. He got almost everything and I just got an apple and a cookie.

After that we walked together, making small talk, to the table full of old friends. When we reach the table and Jason showed me where to sit, everyone looked at me. Some in shook, some with happiness and a really angry one.

Just when I was about to say hi they got ahead of me and said at the same exact time:

”Percy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The questions  
> 1- Should I include Luke and make him good?  
> 2- Should Clarissa be the bully of the school?  
> 3- Should Rachel and Reyna be part of the gang?  
> 4- is there anything you want to see happen here?
> 
> As always constructive criticism is welcomed and I would love to hear your thoughts on this!
> 
> Also, for updates, follow my Instagram: iampercynotperseus


	3. Hi Friends, I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy reunites his old friends again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long this took me, I strated online classes and have been really busy.

“Percy!”

“Hey guys,” was the only thing I could get out before I was almost tackled by Grover and Rachel, who gave me a long bear hug and then when they finally let go Piper was next and then Frank who was now so much taller now that I practically was half a head shorter. Leo gave me a pat on the shoulder and Nico and a blonde guy sitting next to me gave me a nod before I could finally sit down.

When everyone calmed down I was finally introduced to a few persons I didn't know, like Nico’s boyfriend Will and Grover’s girlfriend Juniper and some others I'm gonna have a hard time remembering.

We sit and eat as they ask me questions and I asked them questions. I told them about the divorce and how we decided to move back and they told me about things that had happened since I last saw them. At first, the questions where easy to answer but then they asked why I hadn't tried to keep contact and I had to explain how my father had prohibited me from sending postal or making myself a social media account where I could look them up.

It was hard to explain why my father had closed me up to my old life and even went as far as not giving me a phone because, I myself, didn't understand fully why. I was just a kid back then, so I didn't really argue.

Annabeth had been listening to us the whole time when all of a sudden, she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, and seconds later Piper followed her, looking worried.

”Okay, now I know I wasn't imagining things.” I said to no one in particular, ”Do you guys know what's going on with her? Is she mad at me?”

I looked around the table and they all looked uncomfortable and when I got to Jason he patted my shoulder.

”I don't know dude, it's something you are gonna have to ask her on your own.”

”Yeah I guess I'll just try after class” 

After that, we talk a little longer but it was awkward so I was glad when the warning bell went off and we all got up to collect our things and go to our next class, which lucky for me, I shared with Jason and Grover, both of whom I seem to go back to the old days when we were best friends. On the way there we decided that we should get something after school together the next day to really catch up. We sat together and tried to pay attention to class but got distracted a few times.

We class was over Jason decided he would walk me to my next class while Grover walked off to his next class with a goodbye hug.

As Jason and I walked to my next class side by side, he seemed to be thinking about something that was bothering him, so I walked silently to let him think peacefully. When we finally arrived in my classroom I couldn't stand it anymore.

”Is something wrong?” I asked him a little worried.

”Yeah, yeah, just thinking about something.” he said looking anywhere but me.

”What abo-” the second bell cut me off and Jason seem to take the chance to leave quickly, saying ”bye, talk to you later” over his shoulder.

I let out some air and went into the classroom full of strangers and took a sit without really paying attention to the people around me and thinking about an angry Annabeth and a weird Jason while the class went by. When the bell rang I took my things, stepped out of the classroom, and went to my locker to leave my things and grab the ones I would need for my next class: PE, the second class I shared with Annabeth, and the last class of the day.

As I walked to the gym, I saw Annabeth in front of me, rushing towards the girl's bathroom to change. Since I didn't really know what to do, I walked into the boy's bathroom, to ask one of the boys and bumped into Will, Nico’s ”friend”.

”Oh hi Percy! Are you here to change for PE or a restroom break?” Will said to me when he recognized me.

”I guess change.” I said a bit confused because even though I had brought clothes just in case, I was used to having a PE uniform but all of the boys just seemed to be in their own sports clothes.

”Great! So we share PE, that's cool.” he said with a bright smile. ”Okay so, uhm, we should change or we are gonna be late”.

”Yeah.”

And so I picked a locker to put my things in and I changed quickly. Once I was done, I looked toward the door and saw that Will was waiting for me.

”Hey man, thanks for waiting.” I told Will and we walked out of the bathroom/lockers room.

”No problem. So, how's school and New York been so far.” he asked me.

” It's been great, everything is mostly the same as I remember.”

”That's great!” Will continued to make small talk with me as we walked into class. And then in class, he stood next to me and waved at Annabeth, who was still looking at me like she wanted to punch me.

During the class, Will introduced me to a few guys. As I talked to them I found out about the school swimming team and the tryouts were on Thursday. I made a mental note to check with the sports department what I needed during the week because swimming was one of the only things I was thankful that my dad pushed me to do.

By the end of the class, I had become friends with some of the guys that were part of the swimming team. We walked all together to the locker room to change. I changed quickly, hoping to be faster than Annabeth so I could talk to her. When I was done I packed up, said see you later to everyone and stepped outside. 

Seeing no sight of Annabeth I decided to wait right in front of the girl's locker room for her to walk out. After a few minutes she did, talking to a girl until she saw me looking at her and stopped in her tracks. Then, as if something clicked in her head, she started to walk away fast, running away from me.

I swore under my breath and had to jug a little to try to catch up with her. By the time I did, we were outside, and thankfully the parking lot was a bit empty since none of the other kids needed to change after classes.

”Annabeth wait!” I said to her. She tensed when she heard me. Then she ignored me and continued to walk.

”Annabeth can we just talk? Please!” I said trying to make her stop.

”No, Percy, I am not in the mood right now.” she replied over her shoulder and continue to try to get away from me.

”Please, Annie, I haven't seen you in years and I missed you so much, I just want to talk.” I said in a soft voice loud enough for only her to hear. This time she stopped and turned towards me, eyes angry.

”Fine, you want to talk, then talk!” she said and her eyes just seemed to go harder.

”Why are you so mad at me!” I shouted out of stress. “Why do you hate me so much, when I miss you,” I said after in a small whisper, but she heard me.

“I missed you too! I’ve been waiting for some sort of sign of life from you for years!” she said and I noticed that her eyes were getting watery and people were giving us weird looks. “I waited for a card, maybe an email or a postal card. But for years, nothing.” this time her voice was filled with hurt and all I wanted to do was hug her but when I stepped closer she stepped away.

”I'm sorry. I wanted to Annie, I really did, but-” a phone ringing interrupted me and Annabeth pull it out of her skirt pocket. When she saw who it was she calmed down.

”Sorry I have to answer,” she said and turned her back to me.

Just then I heard a familiar horn and turned to see my mom had arrived and was waiting for me. I signaled her to give me a minute and turned towards Annabeth again, who was talking to someone on the phone.

”Okay. But- ... Yes, mom. It’s okay I’ll walk or find a ride... What? Then what am I supposed to do for 3 hours! Piper and Hazel are busy and I didn’t bring enough money! Arghhh. Okay. Yes. Bye Mother” she was really annoyed and almost throw her phone but then she looked at me again.

“Everything okay?” I asked a little bit worried.

“Yes, everything’s perfect! My mom didn’t just forget about me and left me here with nowhere to go!” She screamed annoyed.

“You can come to my place for a while?” I asked and prepare to be screamed at again Annabeth opened her mouth like she was about to but then she closed it and looked at me thinking.

“Fine. I’ll go with you, Seaweed Brain. But just because right now I have nowhere else to go.” she said.

”Okay...” I said and started walking towards my mom's car with Annabeth by my side. When she saw us she opened the car window.

“Hey, sweetie who’s that with yo- Oh Annabeth! How have you been hunny!” She said happily when she recognized Annabeth.

”Hi Sally, I'm doing good.” she said looking a bit uncomfortable.

”Hi mom. Is it okay if Annabeth comes home with us?” to take a bit of attention from Annabeth.

”Sure! Get in both of you!” she said and closed the window.

I turned to look at Annabeth and asked:

”Do you want to go shotgun?” I asked her.

”No, you go.” she said. So I opened the door for her and then went to the passenger's side and slipped in.

”Well then, home we go.” my mom said and started driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as always comment what you think!


	4. I'm sorry, Please Hear Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth goes back home with Percy and his mother and he gets a chance to explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, online school is kicking my ass.

After an uncomfortable drive of my mom trying to make small talk with us and random music from the radio, we arrived home. While my mom distracted Annabeth by talking of random things, I decided to be a gentleman (really I was just trying to get as far away as possible to evade getting asked about our scene in the parking lot) and took Annabeth’s and my things upstairs and left them by the entrance, and then went into the kitchen to get something to drink for myself and see what we had for lunch.

As I was grabbing some soda for myself I heard my mom and Annabeth come up, so I went out to ask them if they wanted anything to drink. My mom wanted water and Annabeth a soda, and as I went into the kitchen to get their drinks, with them following behind me, so I could actually finally hear what they were talking about.

They where talking about random things like school and school clubs and stuff until all of a sudden my mom said: 

”Gosh Annie, I still can't get over how much you've grown up.” she said as I gave them their glasses with their drinks. ”You’ve gotten so beautiful, hasn't she Percy?” she said turning towards me. 

I turned read. ” Ye-Yeah, she's gotten r really pretty.” I answered looking at my shoes because my mom was right Annie had gotten beautiful. And that's saying something because she's always been really pretty.

Annabeth, who had been taking a sip of her drink chocked a little which made me turn to look at her. She, just like me, was as red as a tomato. I almost laughed but I was so embarrassed that I just look down at my feet again. My mom looking between us smiled and then said:

”Well I'll leave you two for a bit, let me go make some lunch for the three of us!” she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes and walked towards the kitchen.

Annabeth, recovering faster than me, said ”We can help!” which I was thankful for. I wasn't sure if I was ready to be alone with Annabeth again and finish the conversation we started at the parking lot of the school.

My mom, on the other hand, seemed to have other plans for us as she answered “Don’t be silly! I can handle lunch myself! Percy, why don’t you show Annie around the apartment!” she screamed from the kitchen leaving Annabeth and me looking at each other awkwardly.

”Uhm okay well, ” I said and walked towards the living room. ” This is the living room, and here is the guest bathroom, in case you need it, and then this is the...” I awkwardly showed Annabeth my new apartment while she looked at everything with fake interest (except the pictures of San Diego we had everywhere; those I guess she was looking at the monuments we had taken pictures in front of) and by the end, we walked into my room, ” And this is, well, my room.” I said while looking around and then sat at the end of my barely made bed.

Annabeth was looking around at everything I had the chance to hang in the last days, her eyebrows scrunched together, and then she turned to me, ”You haven't changed a bit, have you?”

”Nah, not really. Why change? I've always been perfect, ” I tried to joke, but Annabeth didn't seem to be in the mood.

”So?” she asked me, looking into my eyes as if searching for something.

”So?” I asked not sure what she meant.

”I am here, now speak. Tell me why you never reached out.” she said, the stern look from the morning returning to her eyes.

”It wasn't my decision. My dad was so mad with Zeus and your mom that he never let me reach out to you guys. Anytime I tried to create a social media account he would find it and force me to delete it before I could reach out. Anytime I would write you a letter and try to send it he somehow found them and kept them all.” I said bouncing my knee. My dad always made me anxious, and while he had never hurt me physically, he had scared me when he came home with one of my letters. Like how? ”Before moving here I found the letters but I thought none of you would really care about them since you never tried to reach me, but now I understand. He probably hid any letter or postal you guys sent to me.” I said and then stood and walked to my closet where I had left the box.

I opened and pulled out a bunch of letters and handed them to Annabeth who was looking at like she didn't really understand what was going on, and just when she seemed to collect her thought and opened her mouth to say something we heard my mother shout at us: 

”Lunch is ready you two!”

Annabeth turned to look at me and I said ”Keep them. They were for you after all.” after that, I walked out of my room and went towards the small dining room where my mom was putting the plates down, with Annabeth walking a little bit behind me.

As I sat down I could see Annabeth reach for her school bag and put the letters in them before coming to the table and sitting next to me with my mom sitting in front of us. She looks a little out of it like she still didn't fully comprehend what I had told her and gave her, so when my mom tried to make small talk with her and she didn't answer I asked my mom about her day and carried the conversation trying to stop it from going to Annabeth since she only seemed to make small comments here and there, stuck in her own head thinking to herself.

After lunch, I decided I would do all my homework, which since it was the first day of school, was just like small assignments since the teachers had tried to not give us homework. Annabeth joined me and my mom let us be. When we finished our homework we decided to go to the living room and watch some tv while we waited for someone to come pick up Annabeth. We barely spoke.

When it was almost dinner time, there was a ring from the interphone which my mom answered and came to tell us that Annabeth's father had arrived to pick her up. I helped her get her things and we all went to meet Mr. Chase and say goodbye to Annabeth.

When we came back we decided to order some take out for dinner and while we waited my mom started to interrogate me about Annabeth.

”So Annabeth, how has she been?” she asked me looking at me with weird emotional eyes.

”Mom you talked to her and asked yourself, you already know” I answered a little annoyed.

”Okay then, what is going on between the two of you? Why where you fighting like a couple in the parking lot?” she asked, straight to the point this time.

I knew it, I knew she saw us and kept to herself so she could bother me later. ”Nothing, Annabeth was just being stubborn and didn't want to talk to my about why she was angry at me.” I said looking at my hands.

My mom reached out and took one ”Was she angry at the fact that you didn't keep in touch, ” I nodded still looking at my hands, ”Did you tell her it wasn't your fault? That your father wouldn't let either of us?”

”Yeah, but later, in my room. And I also gave her the letters” I said and finally looked at her. She was looking at me the same way she did back when my dad would forbid me from sending them.

”Well then, just give her time and wait till she comes to you to talk.” she told me and then we heard the interphone again. Before she got up and went to get the money she gave my hand a squeeze.

”Okay,” I said as let out some of the air I was holding.

When she came back with the food we ate and talked about the other things that had happened in my first day and the swimming team. I went to bed tired and fell asleep fast, and just as my eyes closed my last thought was:

Just wait for a bit and you'll get your best friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! As always leave a comment telling me about what you would like to see and what you didn't really like.
> 
> I'm gonna try to write more from now on, but please be patient, online school drains me.
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you want more updates on when I publish a new episode follow me on insta @/iampercynotperseus


End file.
